The Complicated Game
by BrightWings111
Summary: 2/3 Renna Kira has been exiled from Soul Society for falling in love with Grimmjow and is now trying to fit in in Las Noches. It doesnt help that she gets caught by Soul Society and spends quite some time in the Maggots Nest, only to return to Las Noches with a secret. More than just her relationship with her brother is at stake now. GrimmjowxOC KisukexOC slight AizenxOC CRACK! AU
1. Beginning

**A/N: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY STORY CALLED DEADLIEST GAME DON'T READ THIS! You'll get confused. So go read that first since this is a sequel^^ A lot to go over before starting this! First: CRACK! Second: There are many more POV switches now, and each chapter actually has a title. This list will also be posted in story 3, and not all of the POVs listed will be used in this story but it's still good to know.**

**Renna: Ai (love)**

**Kaede [you don't know her yet]: Akuma (Devil)**

**Aizen: Kami (god)**

**Grimmjow: Kokoro (heart)**

**Gin: Shinrai (trust) [lol, ironic isn't it?]**

**Izuru: Taiyou (sunlight)**

**Kurotsuchi [yes, Kurotsuchi]: Kagaku (science)**

**Kisuke: Eien (eternity)**

**Hisagi [uh huh]: Chujitsuna (loyalty)**

**Mira [You don't know her and wont for a while]: Fukushu (revenge)**

**Renji [yep, Renji]: Mamoru (protect)**

**Szayel [not telling why for this one...]: Kyouki (insanity)**

**Akon [Why does everyone overlook him? He's awesome!]: Yujin (friend)**

**Kyouraku: Tsunagaru (lead)**

**Omniscient: Hito (people)**

**Now that that's done... Third: CRACK! Fourth: This one I guess focuses really weirdly on Renna's past in Squad 12. Grimmjow's barely even in it... odd, huh? Fifth: Um, CRACK! Sixth: The slight AizenxOC is NOT RENNA! You'll meet the OC at the end, hence why it's slight. She's only in like two chapters. I think that covers everything...oh, and this story is co-authored by DEA13~**

-Chapter 1-

_~{Beginning}~_

**Ai**

I'm locked in a room... alone... with Aizen... I am going to _kill_ Hoshii when she gets back! Aizen still wants me constantly supervised. And Hoshii's on vacation. So here I am.

The room has two beds, a closet, two cabinets, and a ceiling fan [**A/N: oh, and the ceiling fan is extremely important. I am not kidding**]. There are keypads everywhere... why?

Aizen's clothes are still white...dammit! They're supposed to be pink! It would have gone nicely with the beautiful neon green Hoshii and I dyed his hair while he was asleep. The same green that I dyed my hoodie. And I've dyed my jeans actually blue! And the t-shirt is now dark green. Yeah, I kinda hate white. So I'm all colorful now!

He's giving me "the look". So he's still pissed about the green hair. That's not all, though.

"Aizen?" I say cautiously. I'm cautious only because he's in a pissy mood and no other reason! He does _not_ scare me.

"You will address me as Lord Aizen," he growls.

"Your curl is off to the left," I say simply, ignoring his previous comment.

A look of panic settles on his face. Who knew he was so sensitive on the subject? His hand flies to his face and jerks the strand of hair to the right. I shake my head and motion for him to move the curl back left. Oh, this is too funny.

We're at it for several minutes. Left. Right. Left. Right. But all fun must come to an end.

I get up without a word, walk over to his bed, grab the curl, and yank down. _Hard_.

"There," I say. "All centered."

He gives me a strong glare, and I can't help but start giggling like a hyena. If I have to work with the bastard, might as well torture him as much as I can, right? I sit back down on my bed with a straight face. Toying with him _is_ fun, I must admit.

An idea comes to mind. I could just...oh, I'm _bad_. Blame Hoshii! "Guacamole," I say. One of the blades on the ceiling fan flies past Aizen, almost taking his head off. I burst out laughing.

"What was that?" he growls, glaring at me.

"Hoshii and I have the whole place rigged," I giggle. "Anything in Las Noches can explode at a word from either Hoshii or myself. We can also intercept _all_ camera footage... break-dancing to jazz? Really? That's how you entertain yourself in your spare time?"

"What could you possibly be talking about?" he asks.

"This." I pull out my iPhone [**A/N: Yes, iPhone. It's CRACK! I WARNED YOU!**] and show him the video of him break-dancing to jazz that I uploaded to You Tube. "Really."

"That was..." he trails off, trying to think of a way to defend himself. He gives up and shunpos to a corner, sits down, and starts rocking in fetal position. I got Aizen into an emo corner... COOL!

I smirk at my success and open up Facebook on my phone. I need to check on my brother. I go to his page and check his status. What I see breaks my heart:

**Another day feeling betrayed by my sister.**

I put my phone back in my pocket with a sigh. I wish I could talk to him somehow. I wish I could explain how it was Central 46, not me.

What about the Captain?

I enter my passcode, which I'll share with you, 8615, and open up Facebook again. I go to Kyouraku's page and smile slightly.

**Fighting for my kiddo.**

People have replied. Lot's of people. I look at the comments. Most of them are "you're crazy" or "your kiddo will get us all killed" or something along those lines, but one of them makes me all out grin. It's Kisuke's.

**Central 46 is out of their minds! Renna is the most loyal person I know!**

My two Captains. One of them my first boyfriend, the other my father figure. Both of them still believe in me. Both of them my only hope of going home.

**A/N: Yay chapter 1~ what do you think? I need to know!**


	2. Infiltration

-Chapter 2-

_~{Infiltration}~_

**Tsunagaru**

"No," one of the unknown voices growls. "That girl is dangerous."

"She is not!" I snap. Yeah, yeah, snapping at Central 46 isn't smart, but I _will_ get my kiddo back. I promised her. She isn't a threat in any way, shape, or form. Not at all. "She is absolutely terrified! You don't know her like I do. She is the most loyal person in the world! With that knowledge, you still think she would turn on her own _family_?! She _wouldn't_! She-"

"Captain Kyouraku," a voice says sternly. "If that girl returns she is to be killed on sight."

"What?" I gasp. "That's overboard! She's _not_ a traitor! She fell in love when she didn't intend to and he was forced to rescue her because _you_ thought that made her dangerous! She would rather _die_ than turn on us!"

"Then die she will!" a voice snaps. "Our decision is final, Captain. You are dismissed." I hang my head in defeat as I leave Central 46. I will get her back without getting her killed. I will.

_**~{ Ai }~**_

This is killing me. I need to know how Izuru is doing. Facebook isn't helping. I _know_ he feels betrayed. I'm reminded of it every time I look at the white walls surrounding me! [**A/N: Lol, music pun! If you know Breaking Benjamin you should get it**] But I need to know more. How is everyone treating him? How is he doing on keeping up with his paperwork? Is his health stable? I just need to know.

"What's eating at you?" Aizen asks me.

"My brother," I sigh. "I need to check up on him but I don't know how."

"Ah," Aizen says. "That brat who stabbed me in that interesting game."

"Hey," I snap.

"Hay is for horses," Aizen says. Ignoring awkward comment...

"Don't talk about my brother that way!"

"I will talk about whoever I want however I want," he replies. "But, since you're so worried, I can check up on him with the crystal ball." He pulls a crystal ball out from under his bed. He then attaches it somehow to a keyboard and starts typing. After a minute, he looks away in disgust. "Yeah, he's fine."

"What's wrong?" I question.

"Nothing," he says. He's lying. I know he is.

"What's Izuru doing?" I growl. He motions for me to go look. I walk over to him and look into the ball. "...I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!" I scream.

"How are you going to get there?" Aizen smirks.

"HOW DO YOU THINK? WITH-" Oh right, that bitch took my zanpakutou. I snatch Kyouka Suigetsu and use it to open a Senkaimon. "I'll give this back when I get back." I step through.

The senkaimon leaves me in Squad 5. Oh, the irony. I shunpo to Squad 3 unseen. That bitch is gonna get it.

_**~{ Hito }~**_

The hell butterfly lands on Hitsugaya's finger.

_Attention all captains and lieutenants. An unauthorized Senkaimon traced back to Aizen's zanpakutou opened near Squad 5. Report to the scene immediately._

He rushes to Squad 5. What if Momo got hurt?

"What is it?" he pants as he enters Squad 5.

"Aizen's zanpakutou opened a Senkaimon," Kurotsuchi says. "But the reiatsu that came through it was undoubtedly Renna Kira's."

"Why would she use Aizen's sword?" Ukitake asks.

"Because I still have hers," Kurotsuchi grins. "It's a wonderful specimen for a poison type zanpakutou."

"Where's Captain Soi Fon?" Renji asks.

"She was at Squad 3 last I checked," Omaeda says.

"Why would she be in Squad 3?" Hinamori asks.

"I was helping Lieutenant Kira," Soi Fon says, shunpoing into the meeting. She has a deep wound on her shoulder. "Then his wackjob sister attacked me."

"She wouldn't," Kyouraku growls.

"She _did_," Soi Fon counters.

"There's no way she-!" Kyouraku gets cut off by the strong burst of reiatsu of a Garganta opening somewhere in Seireitei.

"She's getting away!" Komamura says, stopping the argument.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," Hitsugaya sighs. "We'll just have to wait her out."

**A/N: The reason for Renna going after Soi Fon will be revealed in chapter ... *checks notebook* 5! Yeah, 5. Unless you can guess.**


	3. Capture

**A/N: Yay yay yay chapter 3! I personally love this chapter, I don't know why though... I think it's the fact that Aizen's stalking Izuru...**

-Chapter 3-

_~{Capture}~_

**Ai**

The Garganta leaves me back in that room with Aizen. I place Kyouka Suigetsu on his bed and sit back on mine without a word. Soi Fon deserved much worse than she got. That's what happens when someone messes around with my little brother.

"So... what happened?" Aizen asks.

"You're really asking that?" I shoot back.

"Yes."

"I gave her what she deserves," I growl.

"Cookies?" Aizen guesses. I facepalm.

"No, a sword to her shoulder," I reply. "I was aiming to cut her arm off, but she made a run for it."

"Then I probably shouldn't tell you what he's doing right now," Aizen states, looking at his oh-so-precious crystal ball.

"ARE YOU STALKING MY LITTLE BROTHER?" I shriek.

"For your benefit," he replies calmly. "Oh, and I stole this from Kurotsuchi." He tosses my zanpakutou to me.

"What the-?" I gasp. "How did you-"

"Not telling," he smirks. "Now about your brother... he's sparring with Kenpachi."

"THE IDIOT!" I scream, opening a Senkaimon with my zanpakutou.

_I wouldn't go if I were you, _Hone kudakeru doku says in my mind. _There are spectators_.

_And I should care why?_ I shoot back. _That fighting-obsessed idiot will kill my brother if I don't do anything!_ I ignore all other comments from him as I step through the Senkaimon.

This time I land in Squad 8. It appears that they open Squad-specific based on the zanpakutou used. I shunpo to Squad 11 and block Kenpachi's sword as he swings it at my brother.

"_Keep – that – thing – away – from – my – little – brother!_" I snap every word. I keep blocking his attacks. Wow, I can hold my own against Kenpachi!

In the back of my mind, I notice more and more Soul Reapers coming to watch and drawing their zanpakutous. I don't do anything because I'm _fighting Kenpachi_.

Suddenly strong hands grab me and hold me still. I look over my shoulder to see Renji and Izuru holding me back.

"Izuru!" I gasp. "Izuru, let me go!"

"No, Ren," Izuru says. "I can't. Central 46 has issued a kill-on-sight."

A kill-on-sight. For _me_. All other noise is drowned out by roaring in my ears. I might actually die here. I probably will die here. I barely have enough time to react to the burning behind my eyes before tears start flowing down my cheeks.

"Izuru?" I murmur. "Am I gonna die? Are you gonna kill me?" I don't get an answer. I take that as a yes. My voice rises to a shout. "If I'm gonna die here then at least say something dammit!"

"Lieutenants Abarai and Kira," a voice says sternly behind us. That voice... "I must ask you to let go of my 4th Seat." Captain!

"Captain Kyouraku," Renji says. "She-"

"I know," Kyouraku says. "She is _my_ subordinate, and therefore _my_ responsibility to dispatch." My eyes widen in shock. No...Captain... I feel more betrayed than they do. He...he promised.

_I'll fight for you kiddo._ His words echo through my mind. It was a lie. It was all a lie.

Izuru and Renji let go of me and my Captain holds my wrists behind my back and starts leading me away. After we get out of earshot from anyone, his grip loosens a little bit.

"You're lucky I came when I did," he growls. "You need to be more careful. I can't get the kill-on-sight revoked. Believe me, I've tried. But, I can get you an official execution instead."

"And why is that better?" I snap.

"It gives us more time," he says. "The kill-on-sight would be cancelled, giving me more time without worrying about your safety."

"I'd rather not," I growl.

"Or," he sighs. "I can try to get all death orders revoked, but you would be put in the Maggot's Nest in a cell, not with the rest of the group."

"So," I mutter. "Instant death, prolonged death, or prison?"

"Put simply," he replies. I think about it for a minute. I don't have very long.

"I'll take choice three," I whisper. "I don't wanna die, Captain."

"I know," he says. "That's why I _have_ been fighting for you. Every day."

"I miss home," I say.

"I would too," he says. We stop in front of the door. "I'm not allowed to take you in any further, so this is where we say goodbye. I'll get you out somehow. Don't you worry." He lets go of me as a guard grabs me and leads me inside.

**A/N: This is where the fun really begins^^**


	4. Facebook Wars

**A/N: So I really like this chapter just because of the crackiness of it^^ to get this straight, if it's underlined and bolded, it's Aizen using Renna's phone. Just plain bolded is Renna using Aizen's phone.**

-Chapter 4-

_~{ Facebook Wars }~_

**Ai**

I am about to chuck my phone at the wall. It won't stop going off! And why the hell is _Tosen_ texting me?! He can't even see!

Wait a minute... this isn't my phone... HOW THE HELL DID I GET STUCK WITH _AIZEN'S_ PHONE?! ...it's my lucky day. I can _ruin_ that man.

I open up his Facebook. What to do... ohhh, I could just... I type a new status for him.

**I am currently petting a baboon while dressed as Santa, eating cheese and watching Dora.**

I giggle at my own genius. This will completely ruin him, even among his own Espada! My eyes narrow at the next status, which comes up as _me_.

**That's not a baboon, that's me dressed as one. And I wanted to watch Barbie!**

Oh, he's playing a dangerous game now. I post again as him.

**Really? That's so childish! Dora is educational!**

Aizen's reply makes me want to scream.

**...pedo.**

I'm seething. I'm surprised the guards haven't come running due to my reiatsu rising in anger.

**What?**

**Well, she's a little kid and all.**

**How would you know?**

**Everyone knows, it's common sense.**

**You're one to talk about common sense.**

**Why is that?**

**You're the one who offered me cookies...**

**...And you declined.**

I must admit, he's good at pretending to be me. Wait, WHY AM I _COMPLIMENTING_ HIM ON THIS?!

**Why would I want cookies from you? You're ...you.**

**What about me is so annoying then? Be specific!**

**Well... you're stuck up, creepy as hell, way too nosey for your own good, such an idiot that you think you know everything when _Wonderweiss_ could see mistakes in your ideas, can be blinder than Tosen at times, _impossible_ to wake up without the use of a Shakaho, you run with half-breeds, and your STUPID-ASS GOD COMPLEX!**

**...excuse me?**

**You heard me.**

**I did not hear you. I read it on the tiny screen of my phone.**

**You know what I mean.**

**Not really. Sarcasm can't be heard through text.**

I roll my eyes. Aizen is an idiot. A complete idiot. I switch to private messaging.

**Aizen, you are an idiot.**

**No, I am not. You just interpret what I say wrongly.**

**Shut up!**

**I have the right to the First Amendment!**

**We're not in America!**

**It still works!**

**No it doesn't!**

**Crazy Chinese woman...**

**...insane Russian man...**

**How did you know I'm Russian?!**

**...it's not too hard to figure out.**

**...damn woman...**

**Thank you ^^**

I hear a door open and quickly slip the phone back in my pocket. I look at who's approaching. It's Yamamoto.

**A/N: Okay, I hope that wasn't too confusing! If it was, let me know and I'll clear it up next chapter! Oh, that was a fun chapter. DEA13 and I were brainstorming which country all of the Soul Reapers lived in in the World of the Living. Like... Aizen's Russian, and Izuru and Renna are Chinese, and Kurotsuchi's German, and Gin's Portuguese! Yeah... that was a fun Spanish class...**


	5. Interrogation

**A/N: …I love Akon. Why do people always ignore him?! He's AWESOME! Ah well, I give you chappy 5**

-Chapter 5-

_~{ Interrogation }~_

**Ai**

I lock eyes with him defiantly as he approaches.

"Renna Kira," he acknowledges.

"Head Captain," I reply, bowing my head.

"How did you get your zanpakutou back?" he asks.

"I… don't know," I reply. "Aizen said that he stole it from Captain Kurotsuchi, but he refused to tell me how."

"That is a problem," Yamamoto says. "I'll bring it back to Captain Kurotsuchi, then."

"Please, don't!" I plead. "He put Hone Kudakeru Doku through too much painful testing!"

"He hasn't had a chance to run a test on a poison type zanpakutou before."

"He shouldn't need to, though," I reply. "Kisuke and I ran analysis on him before. The research notes should still be there!"

"Kurotsuchi said that the only research notes he found were in either Arabic or Mandarin."

"Right… forgot about that…" I mutter. My eyes shoot wide open. "He didn't destroy them, did he?"

"…no, why?"

"Oh thank god…" I sigh. "I can translate it for him."

"All of the Mandarin _and_ Arabic?" Yamamoto asks.

"All of the Mandarin and _most_ of the Arabic," I reply.

"I'll bring you to his lab, then," he says. "Lieutenant Omaeda will personally see to it that you are supervised."

"…I don't trust him in a lab," I say flatly. "I'm not trying to get away, but I honestly don't trust him in a laboratory."

"…I see your point," he says. "Captain Soi Fon, then." Oh shit.

"High security…" I mutter. In a couple of minutes Soi Fon walks in. She glares at me. I glare back.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" she asks.

"Not a word," I reply.

"Why you little-" she starts.

"You deserved it!" I cut her off, smirking slightly. "No one touches my little brother like that. Least of all _you_." Yeah, I've never liked her. She never trusted Kisuke, nor me for that matter.

"…I did not just hear that," Yamamoto mutters, walking out. "Don't let her out of your sight, Captain."

"Don't worry sir," Soi Fon replies. "I won't." She glares at me and grabs my arm. "Let's go."

"Why are _you_ here?" Kurotsuchi snaps as we walk in.

"To translate the research Kisuke and I left," I reply.

"Hey, Renna!" a voice yells to my left.

"Akon!" I say smiling, turning to face him. Akon has been my best friend for a long time.

"How have you been?" he asks.

"Hm, let's see. My brother hates me and I'm considered a traitor. What do you think?" I snap.

"Other than that," he says.

"Wonderful!" I smile. _No sarcasm._

"Akon, get her and Urahara's research," Kurotsuchi snaps.

"Yes sir," Akon says, walking into a separate room. He pops his head out. "Hey Rin, care to come lend me a hand?" Rin runs in to help Akon carry the papers. Each of them makes three trips to bring all of my notes out. Ah, the memories.

**A/N: Well, that's that. I love Akon!**


	6. Memories

**A/N: I love this chapter. It's so cute~ Anyways, I'm like done with this story in the longhand… I'm already working on number 3, which I'll tell you will be called Craziest Family. No explanations available. Enjoy!**

-Chapter 6-

_~{ Memories }~_

**Eien**

I wave Ichigo goodbye with a smile. After he leaves, I walk into my room with a frown. Why is Central 46 doing this to Renna? She's too loyal to Kyouraku and her brother to do anything to harm Soul Society, and too smart to do anything accidentally.

I don't get it. I sit down on my bed as how we met plays through my mind.

_I walk into my new Squad with caution, wary of Hiyori's foot. Shinji warned me about her ahead of time. I peek into the room just to be safe._

_What I see surprises me._

_A girl with long blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes is holding Hiyori back, struggling, but succeeding._

"_Please, Lieutenant," the girl tries to reason with Hiyori. "Don't hurt the new Captain!" I clear my throat, alerting them to my presence. Both of them stop arguing and look at me. The girl and I lock gazes, and her hold on Hiyori slips. Hiyori breaks free and runs at me, kicking me in the head. "Lieutenant!" the girl yells. "Stop kicking people!" This earns her a kick in the head from Hiyori. The force behind the kick causes the girl to topple to the floor. I walk over to her, chuckling slightly._

"_You okay there?"I ask, holding out my hand to help her up._

"_Yeah, thanks," she replies, taking my hand. I pull her to her feet. "I'm Renna Kira," she says, bowing. "Pleased to meet you, Captain."_

"_Pleasure to meet you, Renna," I reply. "My name is Kisuke Urahara."_

_**~{ Ai }~**_

I smile at myself as I translate my notes on gigai. This was an interesting experiment. It was painful, too. And I had my first kiss with Kisuke.

"_Hey, Captain," I say, motioning for him to come look at my screen. "I think I found something." He walks over to me and looks at the screen. "I found the exact chemical makeup of a human body. If we can somehow analyze the differences between each individual Soul Reaper's exact body structure, we might be able to create a temporary human body for them to use in the World of the Living."_

"_Woah," he says, scrolling through the notes. "This is amazing."_

"_Thanks Captain," I say, feeling a slight blush creeping onto my face. "I try."_

"_Very hard I see," Kisuke replies. "Now let's see how this works." He reaches over me, each of his arms reaching over each of my shoulders, causing my head to press against his chest. Major blush; I hope he doesn't notice. "Amazing," he breathes. "Absolutely outstanding."_

"_It's nothing," I say._

"_It's a breakthrough," he replies._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Are you sure about this, Renna?" Kisuke asks me as I enter the lab. "You can still back out."_

"_We're so close," I reply, sitting on the lab table. "All of the research is done. We just need the data. And plus, I trust you with this." I've volunteered myself to be the subject of analysis for creating what we've decided to call gigai. I've done some research on this type of analysis, and it can be dangerous. Cell structures, bone structures, organs, muscles, tendons, ligaments, all of it needs to be thoroughly analyzed and copied. It's not nothing._

"_If you're sure," he says, hooking me up to the machine. "If you want me to shut down the machine, just let me know."_

"_I will," I reply, flashing him a reassuring smile. "Start her up._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_I take a shaky breath as the machine shuts down. I try to get off of the table, but my legs give out._

"_Careful, Renna," Kisuke says, helping support my weight._

"_I just… need to… rest… a minute…" I pant._

"_Lean on me," he says. I close my eyes and lean into his chest, breathing heavily. "You did great. We got all of the data we needed."_

"_Good," I breathe. "I told you it would be alright." I open my eyes and look up at him. I'm met with him looking back at me warmly._

_I smile weakly up at him. He smiles softly back. Before I know what's going on, our lips meet._

_I wrap my arms around his neck and entangle my fingers in his hair. His arms snake around my waist and pull me as close to him as possible. Nothing could ever separate us._

I smile inwardly at the memory. That was the second best moment of my life. The best was that night back in the game, with Grimmjow.

"Wow," Akon says, peering over my shoulder to read the translations as I write them. "The first gigai analysis was run on you?"

"Yeah," I reply. "It was plenty painful, but it was worth it." I write out the last translation and stand up. "Well, that's the last of it."

"Let's go then," Soi Fon growls, grabbing my arm. She starts pulling me away.

"Bye Renna," Akon says with a small wave.

"Bye Akon!" I smile. It felt good to see him again. It reminds me that I still have friends here. It reminds me that I still have a chance.


	7. Midnight Visitors

**A/N: This one is... interesting. When DEA and I originally wrote it, it was funnier. But that's because DEA is DEA. She is the most insane sane person in the world. Does that make sense? She's not asylum insane, just insane enough to drive most other people asylum insane. Yeah, she's... AWESOME! And I am typing with gloves on... I can't hit the right keys!**

-Chapter 7-

_~{ Midnight Visitors }~_

**Ai**

I sigh in boredom. Even playing pranks on Nnoitora can get boring after a while. How am I playing pranks on Nnoitora from the Maggot's Nest? That's an easy one.

I have Aizen's phone, which means I have access to all of the video footage from the security cameras in Las Noches. And then there are all the rigs Hoshii and I set up. So, the pranks come from the explosions. I've gone from making Nnoitora's showerhead explode while he was showering to making Tosen's visor blow up on his face to blowing up Aizen's throne from right under his ass. Yes, this does get boring.

"Renna," a voice whispers from the other side of the bars. Akon steps out of the shadows and walks right up to the bars.

"Akon!" I gasp. "How did you-"

"Shh!" he cuts me off. "No one knows I'm here," he whispers.

"Oh," I whisper. "Why did you come?"

"I went to your lab after you left," he whispers. "I got your laptop and most of your modified accessories."

"Oh my god, Akon!" I breathe. "If these bars weren't in the way I would hug you!" The first thing he slips through the bars is my laptop. I grab it and hold it close to me. My laptop is my baby. I don't know what I'd do without it. Akon then slips a bag through the bars.

"Your lab moved to Squad 9, I believe," he says. Explanation: I specifically set my lab up so that every time it closes, it moves somewhere else in Seireitei. Only Akon, Kisuke, and I know how to find it and open it. "I've got to go," Akon whispers. "Before I'm missed."

"Thank you, Akon," I whisper as he walks away. I open the bag and look at all of the bracelets, anklets, and necklaces. I start slipping on various accessories; an orange ring, a yellow ring, a simple steel anklet, a chain necklace, and various others. I make a mental note to hug Akon next time I get the chance.

My eyes narrow as a Garganta opens behind me. I already know who it is. I whip around, the yellow ring causing crackling electricity to encase my fist as I swing it at him. He smirks as he blocks with his hand.

"What are you doing here?" I growl, electricity still crackling around my fist in his hand. "Aizen?"

"What an interesting device," he says, eyeing my ring. I glare at him and lower my hand, shutting down the ring.

"Answer my question!" I snap.

"That," he sighs. "Right. I've come to retrieve you."

"No," I snarl. "I'm _never_ going back. Soul Society is my home, my family."

"A family who doesn't trust you?" he counters.

"The Soul Reapers _do_ trust me," I snap. "For the most part, anyways. It's Central 46 that doesn't."

"The man you call 'Captain'?" he asks. "He doesn't fight for you. He sits around drinking sake all day and leaves you here to rot. Your brother his happier now that you're not hanging over him all of the time. Your so-called 'friend' in Squad 12 brought you that stuff to get rid of all traces of you. They don't want you back. They _hate_ you."

"That's a lie," I growl.

"But it's not," he replies. "I've seen it."

"QUIT FUCKING AROUND WITH ME!" I cry.

"Why would I do that?" he smirks. "I'm merely giving you facts. Everyone in Las Noches is waiting for you. You're wanted back there. Hoshii, Gin... _Grimmjow._"

He's trying to manipulate me. He's... he's... but, Grimmjow... no, I can't let him win.

"I'm staying right where I am," I whisper, barely keeping from bursting into tears. "Right here."

"Such a shame," Aizen sighs, tossing me _my_ phone. "Grimmjow really does miss you." I stare at the screen wide-eyed.

**From: Grimmjow**

**I love you 3**

I let a couple tears slip as Aizen takes my phone back.

"I stand by my decision," I whisper. "This is where I'm staying." I start trembling from sobs. "This is my home."

"A waste of my time," Aizen sighs. "But you'll come crawling back to me eventually. I know you will." He opens anther Garganta and leaves.

I lie down and start crying uncontrollably. I know I'm broken, and I can't even pick up the pieces, much less put them back together. There are very few who can now.


	8. Decisions

**A/N: Finally Vizards come in! I like the Vizards…**

-Chapter 8-

_~{ Decisions }~_

**Eien**

I become more aware of my surroundings as I near the warehouse. I promised Shinji I'd never come, but I have to. I need his advice.

"Hachi?" I call out, coming to a stop. "Can you let me in?" I sense an opening appear in the barrier and step through it quickly. Shinji is waiting outside the warehouse.

"Why are you here Urahara?" he asks. "We had a deal."

"It's Renna," I reply sadly. "She's been sentenced as a traitor and is in Kurotsuchi's old cell in the Maggot's Nest."

"That's not good," Shinji sighs. "Come on in, let's talk." I follow him inside with a nod, ignoring Hiyori trying to smack me with her sandal.

"We should _all _talk about this," I say. "Renna is somehow tied to all of us."

"This is about_ Renna_?" Hiyori gasps. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Because you were busy," I reply. "Beating me up with your shoe." Hiyori scowls as all of the Vizards walk over. I start explaining the predicament that Renna is in.

Lisa's eyes narrow as I finish. "Kyouraku should have gotten her out by now," she says.

"He's been trying," I reply. "He's gone straight to Central 46 at least five times on her behalf."

"Well that baldy needs to try harder!" Hiyori snaps.

"Calm down, Hiyori," Shinji sighs. "We need to do this calmly." She glares at him.

"I agree with Shinji," I say. "This can't be done recklessly."

"Agreed," Rose says. "I don't know her very well, but I do want to help her. I trust you when you say that she is somehow tied to me."

"Definitely," Kensei agrees. "I've been on a mission or two with her before. Her power levels were on par with mine. Soul Society is condemning a powerful ally."

"I've sparred with her, too," Love says. "She held her own against my bankai. The only reason the match ended was due to time."

"So we're all in agreement?" I ask. Everyone nods. "Then we'll go help her."

"We go," Shinji agrees. "She'll be here safely by sunset tomorrow."

"Come to the shop tomorrow morning," I say, turning to walk out. "The Senkaimon will already be open." I start making my way back to my shop.

Don't worry, Renna. We're coming.

**A/N: Eh~ I know I didn't have Hachi do much… I always forget him, I don't know why… my friend (not DEA) will ask me who the Vizards are, and I'll list all of them, except Hachi… weird… OH! And I'm going to Anime Con Boston this coming May^^ SO EXCITED! Thank you Purple for helping me decide who to be! I'm going as Soi Fon and making my own costume :P going fabric shopping soon~**


	9. Rescue

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I've had time and stuff, and it's all done, but I haven't felt like typing... I wish it would just go "poof" off of the paper and into the computer, but I have to sit here and type... I'm already on chapter five of Craziest Family, and DEA13, MiracleAngel500 and I are getting together on Saturday to do even more work on it! Like I'm not far enough behind already... I still have probably 100 CF chapters to write before I catch up to where we are in figuring stuff out, and we're going to probably add another 50+ to that this weekend. Yup, it'll be fun.**

-Chapter 9-

_~{ Rescue }~_

**Ai**

I sigh in relief as the guard walks away. He almost found my laptop. I pull it out of where I hid it and silently boot it up. In a few minutes, I've hacked into the Las Noches camera system. There are _way_ too many cameras in that place.

I open the camera files for my room, and about fifteen different camera shots pop up. Wait a minute... is that...? I pull Aizen's phone out of my pocket and text him.

**Aizen?**

**What?**

**Why is there a security camera _in my showerhead_?**

**...What?**

**I'm looking at the camera footage of the Las Noches security system... there's a camera in my showerhead.**

**I did not put that there.**

**Then who did?**

**...Tosen.**

**Tosen's blind.**

**Actually, he's not.**

**Then why does he pretend?!**

**I have no clue.**

I roll my eyes. So Tosen's not blind... damn bastard. AND HE PUT A FREAKING _CAMERA_ IN MY _BATHROOM_! The CREEP!

I look up as alarms start blaring. What's happening? I gasp as I hear strangled cries coming from the pit. Whatever it is, it's coming this way.

I quickly hide my laptop under a loose stone and retrieve my zanpakutou from under the same stone. I unsheathe it and stand ready for whatever's coming.

"Renna!" a voice yells. "Renna! Are you down here?" Is that...?

"Lieutenant?" I call out. "Lieutenant, is it really-" I almost drop my sword when Hiyori and Kisuke run up to my cell. Kisuke has the key. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Busting you out," Kisuke replies hurriedly. "Let's go." He gets my cell open and puts his arm around my shoulders, steering me away.

"Wait!" I gasp. "My laptop!"

"Okay, but hurry!" Kisuke says. I rush back into my cell and retrieve my laptop.

"All good," I pant, following the two of them out. "...where are we going?"

"Shinji's guarding a Senkaimon in Rukon," Hiyori says. "We're getting you out of here."

"What?" I gasp. "But-"

"It'll be fine," Kisuke assures me. "Trust me."

I hesitantly follow him through Seireitei and into Rukon. The rest of the missing Captains and Lieutenants fall into step with us. "Captain Aikawa!" I gasp. "Captain Muguruma, Captain Otoribashi!"

"Hey Renna," Love says.

"Good to see you Kid," Kensei says.

"Doing okay?" Rose asks. I roll my eyes.

Mashiro appears next to me and hugs me tightly. Lisa appears next to her and gives me a slight nod. They're all here. They're all _alive_.

I skid to a stop as we reach the Senkaimon, which Shinji is fighting Ikkaku to defend.

"Captain Hirako!" I gasp.

"Hey," he replies, not looking up from his fight. "Glad you could make it."

"Less chit-chatting please," Hiyori growls as Kisuke rushes me to the Senkaimon.

"We're all good, Shinji," Kisuke says. Shinji nods and shunpos away from his fight and through the Senkaimon. The rest of the old officers follow him as Kisuke pulls me through.

**A/N: oh oh oh another thing! I've got some neat little tidbits of detail from Craziest Family to share. But only if you want me to. Tell me whether or not you want me to and I might tell you next chapter!**


	10. Life

**A/N: Okay, so the official response has been yes! So you get two little tidbits from CF! 1 – Renna _will_ get a bankai at some point. 2 – Renna will also get a child at some point. No more info. On to the story! And yes, this one is short.**

-Chapter 10-

_~{ Life }~_

**Ai**

I take a deep breath as we leave the Precipice World and enter Kisuke's basement. They took me away from there. Why?

"Renna," Shinji says, laying a hand on my shoulder. "This is only temporary. I promise."

"I'm tired of all these empty promises!" I snap. "Someone just tell me the goddamn truth!"

"It is the truth," Kisuke says. "We'll get you back there."

"How?" I ask. "Everything like this that happens to me just makes Central 46 more firm with their decision!"

"Until we can prove that you're not a threat!" Kisuke counters.

"Like that can happen now," I say cooly.

"Renna," Shinji says, interrupting the argument. "Come on with us to our warehouse. You'll be back soon enough."

I glare at him, but nod and follow him away. Lisa walks up next to me and puts her arm over my shoulders comfortingly.

"Don't worry," she says. "He may be a lazy butt, but he _does _keep his promises… or at least he tries hard." She's talking about Kyouraku.

"I know," I whisper back to her. "I just hope he hurries up."

_**~{ Taiyou }~**_

My eyes widen as a hell butterfly lands on my finger.

_Renna Kira has escaped from detainment. A team is to be sent to the World of the Living and eliminate her at once. All officers report to your captains immediately. Squads five, three, and nine report to your lieutenants._

The hell butterfly leaves as Kyouraku bursts in. "Did you hear?" he pants. I nod, not trusting myself to answer. "We've got to warn her!"

"But Captain Kyouraku," I start. "We'd be considered traitors too!"

"Not if we can change Central 46's mind," Kyouraku replies. "And it's happened before."

"Alright," I say, nodding. "I'll go with you and warn her. I want to see her anyways."

"Deal," he replies. "Now the only problem is getting there."

"An unauthorized Senkaimon during this crisis can call for execution," I say. "Let's do it."

Kyouraku draws his zanpakutou and uses it to open a Senkaimon. "After you." I nod and run through. He follows after me and the Senkaimon closes. There's no turning back now.

**A/N: Yeah, short, I know… I have a deal for you. If you want, I will post the rest of this story (six more chapters) next time at once and move straight on to CF, or I can post a chapter every other day until CF. Your choice!**


	11. Warning

**A/N: And the winner is… all at once! We got one vote for every other, and two (one review and one with DEA over the phone) for all at once, so here ya go.**

-Chapter 11-

_~{ Warning }~_

**Ai**

I smile happily. Damn, Lisa's cooking is good. I quickly take another bite. I love pasta. Not as much as brownies, but still.

"How is it?" Lisa asks.

"Great!" I smile.

"Good," she says. Shinji walks in with a plate of bacon.

"Yay!" I squeak, grabbing the plate of bacon from him. I stick a piece in my mouth. YUM!

"You like it?" Shinji asks.

"Of course!" I reply. "Thank you Captain Hirako!"

"I'm not a Captain anymore," he says.

"Right…" I mutter. Kensei walks in with a pan of brownies.

"BROWNIES!" I squeal. I tackle Kensei in a huge hug as a thank you for making brownies. I see Shinji sweatdrop out of the corner of my eyes.

"Renna," Rose says, walking into the room. "I just got a call from Kisuke. Hi said that he's got someone at his shop who wants to see you."

"Do you think it's a trap?" Shinji asks.

"Maybe," I say. "But I'm going anyway." I grab my zanpakutou and head to the entrance to the warehouse.

As I enter Kisuke's shop, I'm surprised by a big hug. My eyes widen in shock as I register my brother hugging me.

"Ren," he says. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I whisper, hugging him back.

"Heya kiddo," Kyouraku says as he walks into the room. "Good to see you."

"Captain!" I say. "Great to see you too!" My brother releases me as Kyouraku pats me on the back.

"I'm afraid we're not here under quite so happy conditions," Kyouraku says. "Central 46 has ordered a team to come here and kill you."

"What?" I gasp.

"You've gotta hide!" Izuru says. "Find a way to pull your reiatsu off the radar!"

"It's too late for that," a voice growls at the entrance to the shop. My eyes widen as Soi Fon stalks in. "I expected better of you, Lieutenant," she says glaring at my brother. "Opening an unauthorized Senkaimon and warning a fugitive."

"The Senkaimon was under my account," Kyouraku growls. "The Lieutenant takes no blame for that."

"He's still just as guilty," she counters. Kyouraku said that a team was sent. If that's the case, then where are the others…?

"Captain above you!" I screech. The roof caves in as Ikkaku bursts down right above Kyouraku. He looks up in surprise and quickly draws his swords to block the blow.

Five more jump out of the broken roof and surround us. Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai, Lieutenant Matsumoto, and Lieutenant Hisagi.

I really _will_ die this time, won't I? Probably my brother and Captain too. And it's my fault.

I draw my zanpakutou defensively. Might as well try. I didn't want to leave Soul Society, but I don't want to die either. I narrow my eyes. There are three of us and seven of them. That seems a little unfair, doesn't it?

I tense as the group surrounding us takes a step, completely closing us in. I've been on par with Love's bankai, but I can't beat it without using my shikai, which only has permanent effects. Plus, five out of the seven soul reapers have bankai. That's too much. Even with Captain Kyouraku on our side, we can't win.

It's hopeless.


	12. Fight

-Chapter 12-

_~{ Fight }~_

**Ai**

The first one to make a move is Renji. He swings his sword upward a Izuru, who jumps out of the way of the attack. Then all hell breaks loose.

Hisagi sends a powerful sword strike and I jump away. Byakuya tries to cut me in half before I even land. I block his attack, but Hisagi comes at me from the side. I jump straight up and point a hand at Byakuya.

"Hado number 31," I say. "Shakaho!" The huge red fireball barrels toward him. He shunpos out of the way right behind me and aims another strike. I block, but the force smashes me into the ground, blood trickling down my chin. My eyes widen in realization. I have my modified jewelry. All of it.

I activate one of my anklets, the simple steel band splitting open and wrapping around my foot into a boot with a spiked toe. I kick Byakuya away with that foot while blocking a blow from Hisagi with my hand encased in steel the same way my foot is. I grab his blade and activate the yellow ring, sending a bolt of electricity down the blade. He drops his blade and I throw him a punch encased in flame, courtesy of the orange ring. He ducks at the last moment.

"Hado number 33," he says. "Sokatsui!" I'm about to jump out of the way when Byakuya cuts off my escape. Idiot! He'll get hit by it too!

I lift my armored hand to cover my face as the blast hits. The pain last for what feels like years, but the kidou dies after only a few seconds. I stumble backwards from the hit; right onto Byakuya's sword.

It missed vital organs, but it's still stuck right through me. He pulls his sword out and my knees buckle. I wince as I hold my wound, coughing up blood. But despite the blood loss, I struggle back up to my feet. I have to keep fighting.

"Hado number 55," I splutter. "Okaminusune!" A large three headed dog/wolf/fox made out of reiatsu forms and pounces on Byakuya. While it keeps him busy, I swing another fire-enclosed fist at Hisagi. He moves out of the way, but I throw another punch with electricity.

I gasp. My super-sister-senses pick up Soi Fon getting one of her marks on my brother.

I activate my throwing knife bracelet, which turns into a throwing knife in my hand. I chuck it at Soi Fon and change my dog-creature's target to her. She's not going to land another blow on him.

Izuru flashes me a grateful smile. I nod in response. He doesn't need tot thank me for saving him; that's my job as his sister. It's instinct to protect him.

I turn my attention to Hisagi and aim one more electric-y punch at his head, knocking him out cold.

"Sorry, Hisagi," I whisper. "For this and for before." I jump away to avoid a huge Sokatsui, and wince as the action sends a jolt of pain through my stab wound. I turn to face him and throw a fiery punch at him. He shunpos several feet away to dodge it.

"Scatter," he says. My eyes widen. "Senbonzakura." I close my eyes in concentration. One of my necklaces is _supposed_ to turn into a steel chest plate for protection, but it's a little dysfunctional. One time it electrocuted me. Another time it turned me into an armadillo. It even turned my skin completely blue for a week once. Now it starts getting really hot on my neck. It's going to... shit!

I rip the necklace off of my neck and throw it at Byakuya. It explodes in his face. I can't help but snicker a little at the look on his face. That snicker is replaced with a silent scream as the pink petals launch at me and hit. Damn, his shikai stings.

I fall face-down from the lack of strength caused by exhaustion, blood loss, and pain.

"At least take me to the Sokyoku," I mutter. "If it gains power every time it executes a Soul Reaper, then I want to help it gain power in case of a stronger enemy."

"There is no need for that," Byakuya says coolly, walking up to me. "I will deal with you right here, right now."

"She has a point," Soi Fon says. "We could bring her back."

"Our orders were to kill her," Byakuya growls.

"And those orders will be fulfilled," Soi Fon says. "We're taking her back." I feel pressure on the back of my neck before I black out.


	13. New Mission

-Chapter 13-

_~{ New Mission }~_

**Ai**

I wearily blink open my eyes. Back in a cell. _Wonderful_.

I sigh and sit up slowly, the wounds all over my body aching. I groan. Damn, this sucks.

"Why did you _really_ come back?" a voice asks. I look up and see Yamamoto standing at the entrance to my cell. "It's not really for the stupid Sokyoku excuse you made earlier."

"It's not," I say shakily. "I can... I can spy for you. On Aizen. If things get out of hand I've had Las Noches rigged for the longest time. I can blow anything up there with a command."

"Prove it," he says.

I pull Aizen's phone out of my pocket and open up the security settings for Las Noches. I show him the live footage of an Espada meeting.

"Sombrero," I whisper. Aizen's teacup explodes in his face. "Potato." Ulquiorra's sword explodes. "Lake." Barragan's chair explodes. "That proof enough for you?"

"Almost," Yamamoto says.

"What else can I do?!" I screech, my temper flaring up. "This... Soul Society is my _home_, my _family_. I don't even know why this is happening! I wanna go back home, to my barracks... my Captain... my brother... I just don't get it!"

"What else can you do?" he repeats. "That one. Right there." He points to Grimmjow on the screen. "Hurt him. Kill him; I don't care which. Just make sure I know that he means nothing to you."

The world starts spinning and I drop the phone. How could I possibly do anything to Grimmjow? But I'll die if I don't. I... I can't. There's no way I could.

"You really expect me to?" I mutter. "YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO DO THAT FOR THE MAN I'D DIE FOR?!"

"Then you _will_ die," he snarls. "I wasted my time here." He turns to leave. I can't do this... Grimmjow or death. I can't. I don't want to die. I can't. I can't leave my brother alone.

"Wait!" I gasp, carefully picking up the phone. "I'll... I'll do it."

"Get to it then." I pull up Grimmjow's room on the screen. He's pacing. He looks really tense.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow," I whisper. "I love you. Ai."

His room starts trembling. Cracks appear in the walls and on the floor. He look around, realizes what's happening, then runs to the door. The screen goes black as the camera breaks from the explosion.

"There," I say sadly. "Does that work for you?"

"Yes, it does," he replies. "I'll have Kurotsuchi open you a Garganta."

"No," I say. "Continue with the execution orders. When Aizen hears, he'll try to come get me one more time. If I just appear back there, he'll get suspicious."

"Smart thinking," he says. "I'll give the official order then. You have thirty days."

I nod as he walks away. I'm so sorry, Grimmjow.

**A/N: O.o I just spelled Grimmjow Grimmmjow too many times...**


	14. Trial

-Chapter 14-

_~{ Trial }~_

**Ai**

I've had this feeling before; this sense of impending doom. It was when Kisuke left. I was taken to a Captain's meeting to decide whether or not _I_ should be taken to Central 46 as well. Literally dragged out of bed... now that was scary.

"_Renna Kira," Yamamoto says, banging his stick on the floor. I look around at all of the Captains in fear. Where's Kisuke? What's happening? Why is Mayuri here? "You have been charged with being the accomplice of Kisuke Urahara in his betrayal of Soul Society. What do you have to say about that?"_

"_What?" I gasp. Where's Shinji? Rose? Love, Kensei? Why are Aizen and Tosen here? I'm too confused. "Head Captain, what's going on here? Where's Captain Urahara?"_

"_Gone," Yamamoto growls. "He was running illegal experiments; he turned four Captains and four Lieutenants into Hollows, then ran off with them along with the Captains of Squad 2 and the Kidou Corps. Of course, you'd know all about this, wouldn't you?"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?!" I yell. "I've been asleep since sundown!"_

"_His little spy then?" Yamamoto presses. "Leaving you here to relay information back to him?"_

"_I don't know anything!" I protest. "Listen to me. Captain Urahara would never-" I cut off when I see Aizen smirk slightly out of the corner of my eye. Everything around me seems to come to a stop, all voices drowned out as Aizen and I lock gazes. My eyes widen. "It's him!" I scream at Aizen. "It has to be!"_

"_Silence!" Yamamoto orders. "This meeting is finished. She will be taken to Central 46 immediately."_

"_Hang on, Head Captain," Mayuri interrupts. Mayuri standing up for me? That's unheard of! "I know from working with her that Renna has one of the best senses of loyalty out there. When she doesn't trust someone, it's worth looking into. She almost attacked me for insulting Hiyori once, and yelled at Hiyori for kicking Urahara. If she doesn't trust someone, we shouldn't. if she does, we should."_

"_And that's why she's dangerous," Yamamoto insists. "Take her out."_

"_Make an exception!" Mayuri continues. "A compromise."_

"_What are you suggesting?" Yamamoto asks, narrowing his eyes._

"_Not allowed in Squad 12 anymore," Mayuri suggests. "Not allowed to be a Lieutenant or Captain. No less than three seated officers above her own rank must be with her in the World of the Living."_

"_Very well," Yamamoto says after thinking for a minute. "With one more restriction. A Captain or Lieutenant must be able to sense her spiritual pressure at all times. Any other requests?"_

_Kyouraku steps forward, clearing his throat. "I request that she be placed in my care," he says._

"_Request accepted," Yamamoto says. "Get her out of here." Kyouraku nods and steps out of the line, placing a hand on my back. He pushes slightly, forcing me to walk towards the door. I look at Mayuri over my shoulder. He refuses to meet my eyes. I look down and continue walking in silence._

"_Don't look so down, kiddo," Kyouraku says. "No one will hold this against you in Squad 8. If they do, just let me know. It's all in the past now." I look up at him._

"_Captain, I don't trust Aizen," I say, giving him a sincere look. "You may not believe me, but at least hear me out. Back there... it was him, I know it! Captain Urahara wouldn't-"_

"_Listen to me, Kira," Kyouraku says sternly. "You have to stop talking about them like that – Aizen and Urahara. I believe you, but I can't do anything about it. Talking like that will just get you into more trouble."_

"_Y-...yes Captain," I say sadly._

My first day in Squad 8... I cried a lot that day. Kisuke had left me, and that was the day my problems with Yamamoto started.

Mayuri stood up for me that day as well. I still don't know why. We never got along; I would go so far to say we were enemies. He took great joy in being able to order me around after that, sort of as a payback for all the times I had given him orders.

Eh~ not-so-fond memories.


	15. Betrayed

-Chapter 15-

_~{ Betrayed }~_

**Ai**

I sigh at the silence. My execution date is tomorrow and Aizen still hasn't come. What if he doesn't?

I give no reaction as the long delayed Garganta opens in front of me. Aizen walks out, expressionless.

"I hear your execution is tomorrow," he says. "This is your last chance to come back."

"I give up," I say, putting a dull defeated look on my face. "I'll go back with you." He smirks slightly and extends his hand to me. I hesitantly take it. God, I hope this works.

We enter his throne room. He calmly pulls out my phone and starts typing. He puts it down and looks at the door expectantly. Grimmjow bursts into the room angrily.

"Renna," he snarls. "What is this? First you blow up my room, now this?!"

"...what?" I ask. "Grimmjow, what're you-"

"This!" he snaps, shoving his phone in my face. My eyes widen at what I see.

**From: Renna**

**Get out of my life**

"Grimmjow, that isn't me!" I protest weakly, my voice trembling. "Aizen has my phone!"

"I don't believe you!" he yells. "Only you or Hoshii could have blown up my room, and Hoshii isn't 'Renna' in my phone!"

"I love you Grimmjow!" I cry. "From the bottom of my heart, _I love you_!"

"No," he snarls. "I won't hesitate to rip your throat out next time I see you, Soul Reaper." He walks out, his spiritual pressure drenched in rage. I bury my face in my hands and start crying uncontrollably.

"Why?" I choke out. "Why, Aizen?!"

"You really thought you could deceive me?" he asks, walking up to me. "You deserved much more than that for trying to spy on me; trying to spy on God."

I narrow my eyes at him. Damn him. Damn him all the way to hell! I quickly unsheathe my zanpakutou and open a Senkaimon, running through it as fast as I can.

The Senkaimon leaves me in Squad 8. I shunpo to Squad 1 and wait to be let in to see Yamamoto.

Why? Just, why? Why did this happen? Why _me_? ...how did Aizen and I switch phones in the first place? I don't care anymore.

Whatever Aizen was trying to do to me, it worked. I've given up. I'm in bad standing with Seireitei and Grimmjow wants to kill me. I've got no place in the World of the Living.

That reminds me! My laptop is still at the Vizard's warehouse. Oh well, I'll get it later if I live.

But I probably won't. I failed. My promise to Mom. I'm sorry I couldn't do better. I'm sorry I tried too hard.


	16. Broken

**A/N: Okay, here's where it actually gets more AU and stuff. Um, Kaede belongs to DEA, not me.**

-Chapter 16-

_~{ Broken }~_

**Ai**

I'm let into the room and the Head Captain glares at me.

"Why are you back so soon?" he growls.

"He... he knew," I reply. "He probably used the crystal ball... he's actually probably using it right now."

"What is this crystal ball?" he asks.

"He can eavesdrop/watch people," I say. "That's how and why I attacked Soi Fon and Kenpachi. I was keeping an eye on my brother with it."

"I am," Aizen's voice echoes around the room. "And I added a speaking application."

"...BLOODY MURDER!" Yamamoto screams, taking a literal meaning to the term 'screaming bloody murder'. "BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER!" He shoots out of the room, still screaming "bloody murder".

"Way to go Aizen," I retort. "You drove the Head Captain insane. Literally."

"Then I'm doing me job," he replies.

"What'cha got there, Cap'n?" It's Gin's voice now. "Is tha' Renna?"

"Hello Ichimaru," I sigh. "You're lucky there's this thing called self-control."

"Why's tha'?" he asks.

"Because I'm still pissed at you," I reply calmly.

"Tha's not nice," he pouts. I can _hear_ the pout. Now that's just creepy!

"Fuck off," I growl. I hear no reply. Huh, so it worked. "Aizen, I have a quick question."

"Ask away."

"...why did you ruin my life?"

"You were in my way. Nothing more."

"And can I have my freaking phone back?!"

"Ya took her phone?" Gin interjects.

"Do you not know what 'Fuck off' means?" I snap. No reply. "It means to get out of my life!"

"...harsh..." he mutters.

"I HEARD THAT!" I shriek.

"...yay?" I facepalm.

"What's all the noise?" I new voice growls. Grimmjow.

"Jus' toyin' wi' an angry girl," Gin says happily.

"SHUT UP ICHIMARU!" I screech.

"If Tosen ca' pretend ta be blind when i' benefits him, I ca' pretend ta be deaf when i' benefits me," Gin says.

"Idiot..." I mutter.

"Renna?" Grimmjow growls.

"Yo," I say, waving at the ceiling. "Grimmjow?"

"What?" he snaps.

"Is Tosen there?"

"...yes?"

I'm already through the Garganta and swinging my sword at Tosen.

"Creep!" I screech, killing him with one deep slash down his back. "Where's Spoonhead?"

"He's eatin' puppies in his room," Gin says. I shunpo to find Nnoitora and kill him on sight. Time for a killing spree.

**7 minutes later...**

I'm chasing Aizen through the rubble of Las Noches. Yes, I did just destroy the place in 7 minutes. Only Aizen and Grimmjow are still alive. I intend to make that just Grimmjow very soon.

Aizen trips over a broken pillar. SCORE! He looks back towards me and hi eyes widen in fear. But he's not looking at me.

"K-K-Kaede," he stutters. I whirl around and see a teen-looking Soul Reaper with red shoulder-length hair and bright blue eyes smiling innocently.

"Hi Sosuke," she says. "Is something wrong?"

"N-n-no," he splutters. Wow, I'm impressed.

"I like what you've done with the place," she says, looking around.

"That was my doing," I growl. Who is this?

"Good job," she smiles, patting me on the back. "Now then..." She pulls a rocket launcher out of nowhere and aims it at Aizen. "BANZAI!" She fires.

When the smoke clears, I see that she missed. I draw my zanpakutou and place the tip right on his heart. His eyes widen in fear.

Fear. Aizen _is _human. Er... was. He has emotion. Well, I was wrong, then. I thought he was some kind of emotionless robot.

"Give me my phone," I growl. He quickly fishes my phone out of his pocket. I snatch it from him and sigh in relief. Kaede walks up next to me, the tips of her fingers catching fire.

"K-Kaede-sama, R-Renna-sama, this worthless pet begs you, please spare me," he stutters. Did he just call me _–sama ? _He must be really desperate.

"We got him to beg," Kaede observes. "Not too shabby. You're not bad, kid."

"I'm not a kid," I snap. "Only my Captain calls me 'kiddo', and that's only because he's like my father. No one else has ever called me that!"

"There are very few who _aren't_ kids in my eyes," Kaede replies. "I'm one of the oldest Soul Reapers out there. I remember when Yamamoto was at the academy."

"An old woman," I mutter. "_Great_."

"Did you say something?" she asks.

"Nope," I reply. "Just wondering what to do with this idiot here." I nod my head at Aizen.

"Sokyoku?" she suggests.

"Hell yeah," I reply. "Let's go."


	17. Execution

**A/N: After this chapter, go look for Craziest Family in my stories! Yes, this is the last chapter. But don't worry, so far CF is never-ending!**

-Chapter 17-

_~{ Execution }~_

**Ai**

Kaede drags Aizen through the Senkaimon by the back of his collar. We walk right into the Head Captain's meeting room. He's not there.

"Hm…" Kaede says. "I guess I'll just administer the execution myself then." Uh oh. She starts dragging Aizen towards Sokyoku hill. We draw a crowd as we make our way up the cliff. By the time we reach the top, almost the whole Seireitei is watching us curiously.

"Kaede?" I say nervously. "We're drawing a crowd."

"Uh huh," she says. "Ignore them." I sigh and try to block out the crowd, but I can't. I'm too self-conscious. They're talking about me. I hear things like 'traitor' and 'what is _she_ doing here' and 'kill her'. I also notice some zanpakutous getting drawn.

"K-Kaede!" I stutter. "I don't think this is too safe."

"Shut up!" she snaps. She jumps up really high and leaves Aizen hanging. Literally. "Release." She extends her hand towards the Sokyoku. The bindings unravel and she grabs the giant weapon.

"Whoa," I breathe.

"Bye Sosuke," she says and activates the weapon. A huge burst of flame appears and engulfs Aizen. She nonchalantly puts the Sokyoku back and walks up to me.

"Is he actually _dead_?" I ask.

"Yup," she replies. "I felt his soul enter Hell."

"Oh, okay," I say. That's good proof. ... "...wait, what?"

"I'm the Devil," she says. "I felt his soul enter Hell."

"Devil?" I ask curiously. "Where's the fire and brimstone?"

"That's a stereotype," she sighs. "All the Devil does is control the flow of life and death and torture living things for fun. Yes fire, no brimstone, no horns, no tail."

"I'll never get used to this..." I mutter. My life is pretty much going to go downhill from here, now that I'm acquainted with the Devil.

"What about the traitor?!" someone yells.

"Yeah!" another voice replies. "Kill her too!"

"But I like Renna!" Kaede replies. "Anyways, if I remember correctly, your Head Captain is currently locked in a padded white room because Sosuke literally drove him insane. And I recall an agreement that if something unexpected were to happen to _any_ Head Captain without them specifically naming a successor, then their duties are turned over to the keeper of evil souls, AKA me. And since I don't want to do all of that work, Renna and I are co-head captains as of right now."

Silence. Wow. What a rant. Wait, did she say that I'm now a head captain? But I'm not allowed to! By the orders of ... Yamamoto. And he's not here any more. It wasn't a Central 46 decision, so technically it's allowed.

"And..." Kaede trails off as my brother and Kyouraku push to the front of the crowd. Kaede shunpos behind Izuru and snakes her arms around his waist. "I think you're cute."

"Hey," I growl, my eyes narrowing. "Paws off my brother."

"What're you gonna do about it?" she smirks. "I'm immortal." She kisses my brother's cheek lightly.

"KAEDE!" I screech. She smirks and opens a Garganta, running through it. I'm about to follow her, but I stop myself.

I'm going to let Izuru decide this one this time. It's his life. I give him an encouraging look. He smiles and chases after her. Kyouraku walks up to me and ruffles my hair.

"Good job, kiddo," he says.

"Thanks, Captain," I smile. "I-"

"Hey Ren!" Izuru sticks his head of the Garganta. "You coming or what?"

I flash a quick smile at my Captain and grin at Izuru, then dash through the Garganta. My life, my choice.

End

**A/N: Okay, chappy 1 of CF should already be up, so go like, follow, do whatever you need to 'cause it's NEVER ENDING! So, I really need to write in it more... I'm getting too attached to other stories, so I'm only on written ch 8 of CF as of right now. However, we have so much planned out. I'm too far behind! T.T**


End file.
